This invention relates to a carbonating apparatus for re-carbonating beverage vessels, and in particular, although not exclusively to re-carbonating opened fizzy drink containers in order to restore or maintain the drink that remains therein. The invention also relates to a method of using a carbonating apparatus in order to restore or maintain remains of a beverage from within an opened beverage vessel.
Re-carbonating apparatus are known. Such re-carbonators are particularly useful for keeping a carbonated drink fresh once a conventional carbonated drinks bottle has been opened. Carbonated drinks are known to loose freshness once a part of the contents of the beverage has been consumed, because the remaining liquid begins to lose its CO2 content. As more of the drink is consumed, more CO2 is lost. Generally the loss of CO2 is most significant after half to two thirds of the contents has gone. The remaining amount of beverage is then still substantial, but not good to drink. The amount of CO2 remaining in the beverage is also dependent on the length of time the bottle is stood without its headspace pressurized by carbon dioxide.
A particularly useful re-carbonator is disclosed in EP 211 4175. Here a re-carbonating apparatus comprises a re-carbonating device and a pressurised source of C02. The re-carbonating device comprises a cap that is provided to replace an as-supplied closure of an opened beverage vessel. The cap is adapted to close and seal the beverage vessel and also provides means to supply CO2 to the sealed vessel. Here the cap is adapted to couple to a standard bicycle tyre inflator as the source of pressurised CO2 to the re-carbonating device. The re-carbonating device includes a pressure release valve that is set at a predetermined value in order to vent the re-carbonating device to atmosphere once pressure within the beverage vessel reaches the level required to either keep the drink fresh circa 2 bar or to recarbonate the drink circa 8 bar. Thus the pressure release valve acts as a safety device to stop the vessel from being over pressurised. Consequently, there is provided a method of delivering CO2 into the vessel using a known inflator.
Whilst known re-carbonating devices are able to adequately re-carbonate a beverage vessel, it would be advantageous to supply a pressurised source that is not able to accidentally discharge, for instance, during storage. Also, it is desirable to prevent the CO2 from being dispensed needlessly in order to prevent wastage. Furthermore, venting the CO2 to the atmosphere when a predetermined pressure is reached within the beverage vessel is undesirable. This is because, due to the physical properties of CO2, the pressure at the discharge point of a punctured CO2 cartridge is in excess of 60 bar. Thus CO2 is expelled from the cartridge at high flow rates. If a large amount of CO2 is released from the cartridge in one go, the discharge of CO2 can lead to excessive cooling of the cartridge. Thus there is a danger of freezer burn when coming into contact with the cartridge. Furthermore, if skin comes into direct contact with the CO2, there is a danger of burning. Moreover, if the high flow rate is maintained, there is a danger that the valve controlling exit of CO2 from the canister may be compromised by icing at the point of discharge. The high flow rate of the expelled CO2 gas is also hard to control. This leads to the gas being vented straight out of the pressure release valve, which leads to excessive wastage of the CO2. This is not cost effective. Furthermore, known over pressure valves that vent to the atmosphere do not particularly reduce the flow rate from the canister, thus there is a possibility of the discharge from the over pressure valve being directed by the incompetent person into the eyes or face of themselves or another. Also there is a danger that the discharge from an over pressure valve could come into contact with the user or bystander.